10 ans déjà
by mamielapin
Summary: 10 ans de mariage, 10 ans de haut et de bas, 10 ans de Harry et Draco...


**écrit by moi**

**Master character: J.K Rowling (et oui... je suis pas anglaise, je suis pas milliardaire, je suis pas elle... donc je suis moi, donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**écrite pour un concours sur les dix d'Harry/Draco pour je sais plus quel sith.**

**Bonne lecture (ou mauvaise, je prend aussi)**

**10 ans déjà**

10 ans déjà… 10 ans qu'il avait accepté contre toutes les mises en garde de ses amis de devenir Monsieur Potter-Malfoy… ou Malfoy-Potter comme aimait à dire son possessif de mari. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Draco après la guerre. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés un peu perdus, dans un monde qui avançait sans eux… En fait ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre, loin de là. Ils avaient repris leur querelle, seule chose qui leur appartenait, seule chose qu'il leur restait. Travaillant tous les deux pour le Ministère, c'était comme à Poudlard : dès qu'ils se croisaient leurs confrontations verbales devenaient un art et leur haine une danse. Ils s'insultaient, se rabaissaient, se cherchaient et ils avaient finis par se trouver… Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un ascenseur pour quitter le ministère, Draco avait fait une remarque désagréable sur le fait qu'Hermione et Ron allaient avoir leur troisième enfant en seulement trois ans. La moutarde était vite montée au nez d'Harry qui a rapidement plaqué Draco contre un mur. Leur magie faisait des étincelles entre eux, la tension était palpable, leur regard s'affrontait, et alors que le blond s'attendait à ce que le brun en vienne au poing comme un vulgaire Moldu, ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec rage. Loin de se laisser faire, Malfoy s'agrippa à ses épaules et retourna le baiser, voulant le dominer. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent incroyablement excités et débraillés. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là… Mais le soir même, le Serpentard était à la porte du Gryffondor et leur haine mutuelle se transforma en nuit de débauche… Cette nuit se transforma en plusieurs nuits… Puis ces nuits se transformèrent en jours… Et de fil en aiguille, ils sortirent ensemble, emménagèrent et se marièrent, créant ainsi un grand nombre d'arrêts cardiaques des deux côtés des heureux époux.

Harry put vite découvrir un trait de caractère assez marqué chez Draco : sa possessivité et sa jalousie. Au début, il trouvait ça craquant, il s'amusait même à la provoquer car le blond fonçait tête baissée et le sexe après était grandiose.

Mais voilà, au bout de 10 ans, les crises de son mari se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et ses remarques de plus en plus blessantes.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut le jour de son anniversaire. Pour ses 35 ans, ses amis avaient organisé une fête, une surprise chez Hermione et Ron : la famille était invitée, les amis et quelques collègues de boulot. En tant qu'Aurore professionnel, Harry s'était vu attribué un assistant, un jeune qui venait de débuter. Le gamin de 10 ans son cadet était mignon mais n'avait pas inventé la pierre philosophale. Cody de son nom, Draco ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait pas ses cheveux de faux blond, son sourire trop brillant, ses fossettes, son regard de chien battu alors qu'il suivait son Harry partout comme un clébard en manque.

Et ce soir, les deux crétins d'amis de son amant l'avait invité, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Draco fit donc la chose la plus naturelle au monde : il fit la gueule toute la soirée, se montrant désagréable au possible et Harry dut fuir en le trainant par le bras pour ne pas se mettre tous ses amis à dos.

Une fois transplanés chez eux, la dispute fut sans précédent…

Ça leur était déjà arrivé de s'engueuler, même de faire chambre à part. Quel couple n'avait pas des hauts et des bas ? Mais ce soir-là, Draco alla trop loin. Ça commença par la crise de parano, comme quoi ses amis voulaient qu'ils se séparent, Harry essaya de contrer et Draco le traita de pute, lui demandant s'il s'était déjà tapé l'autre tâche de Cody. Bouche bée, Harry le regardait, interdit. Comment ? Comment osait-il le traiter ainsi ? Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il le lui disait, il le lui montrait, il appartenait à lui et ces accusions… son manque de confiance lui fit mal… horriblement mal… Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il se retint de pleurer. Pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes traitresses, il se pinça les lèvres, se forçant à inspirer et expirer longuement.

Alors que son cœur se brisait lentement, un rire froid se fit entendre et il leva son regard pour voir celui, glacial, de son époux.

« Tu ne réfutes pas, Potter ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourquoi Draco lui faisait ça ? Plus le brun semblait désespéré, plus le blond devenait sombre de rage et de colère. Interprétant mal le comportement de son compagnon : pour lui, s'il était silencieux, c'est qu'il était coupable. Il s'imaginait déjà l'adultérin penché sur son bureau, s'offrant à un autre, soumis, le visage rougit par le plaisir… Il était le seul à pouvoir voir Harry ainsi, abandonné dans les bras d'un amant passionné… dans ses bras !

Un feu embrasa ses tripes et d'un geste vif il débarrassa son amant de sa baguette, saisit son bras et le traina violemment vers leur chambre. Harry essaya de se défaire de l'étau mais rien n'y faisait, la haine semblait accroitre la force du Serpentard. D'un geste brusque, ce dernier l'envoya sur le lit et d'un coup de baguette, les déshabilla tous les deux.

« Si tu te comportes comme une pute, je vais te traiter comme tel. »

Après, tout ne fut que cris et douleur. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que l'acte sexuel, si bon habituellement, pouvait être une telle torture. Il criait, suppliait, pleurait, mais rien n'y faisait et il finit par s'évanouir.

Quand il revint à lui, il était tranquillement dans les bras du blond, comme chaque matin depuis ces 10 dernières années. Son souffle se bloqua, était-ce un cauchemar ? Il essaya de bouger mais son corps douloureux lui fit comprendre que tout ceci était bien réel. Levant les yeux, il observa le blond profondément endormit, tellement angélique dans son sommeil. Mais là, dans son cœur, il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'amour, plus de tendresse, juste un grand et profond vide et une sensation de peur qui le glaçait. Il glissa hors de ses bras et traina son corps meurtrit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, devant le miroir il put se rendre compte des dégâts, des bleus là où les doigts l'avaient trop serrés, des traces de morsure et de griffure et ses yeux verts contemplant ce spectacle, vides et désespérés. Mécaniquement, il prit une potion contre les courbatures et mit l'eau de la douche en route avant de se glisser en dessous. Recroquevillé sous le jet d'eau, il ne put retenir ses larmes, son esprit vide avec seulement une question martelant ses tempes : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes et légèrement calmé, il sortit de la douche pour s'habiller. Il prit quelques vêtements de rechange dans sa valise et alla récupérer sa baguette là où Draco l'avait envoyée la veille. Il observa son amant toujours endormit. L'air vint à lui manquer à cette vision, sa main se leva, s'il le touchait peut être que l'étincelle reviendrait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner… Mais il arrêta son geste en court, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas ça… D'un mouvement de poignet, il rapetissa ses affaires et transplana sans bruit.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux à son tour, le lit était vide et froid, et il avait mal à la tête… Harry ? La mémoire lui revint rapidement et son souffle se bloqua. Qu'avait-il fait ? D'un geste souple, il envoya balader les couvertures et se précipita dans toutes les pièces de leur appartement pour constater que le brun ne s'y trouvait plus, ni lui, ni ses affaires.

Il s'effondra sur leur canapé, abattu… Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry, qu'il s'explique… Mais où pouvait bien être le brun ? Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'embêterait pas ses amis avec ça, il était du genre à garder pour lui les tracas de leur couple. Ces derniers ne l'appréciait guère alors son brun avait pris pour habitude de ne pas parler de leurs affaires privés pour ne pas que ça dégénère.

La première fois qu'Harry avait fui le domicile conjugal, Draco avait retourné tout Londres Sorcier pour le retrouver. Bien sûr, il avait fait chou blanc. De mauvais cœur, il avait aussi été du côté des Moldus, mais le brun était introuvable… Avoir été pourchassé par un mage noir avait rendu le brun très agile à fuir et se cacher, et s'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, il était impossible de le faire.

Par expérience, Draco savait qu'Harry ne voudrait pas faire remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il irait comme toujours le matin au bureau, remplir les ordres de missions des aurores, c'est là qu'il mettrait la main sur lui.

D'un pas lent, il retourna au lit, blottir son nez dans l'oreiller de son amant, sentir son odeur encore imprégnée dans le tissus. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans lui ? Il en mourrait si Harry le quittait… Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit de nouveau.

Le lendemain, parfait comme à son habitude, le Serpentard pénétra le Ministère et prit la direction du bureau des aurores. Son bureau était plus haut, dans la section économie, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il descende voir son époux, donc personne n'était surpris de le voir en ce bon matin se diriger vers cette aile du Ministère. Il était venu tôt pour être sûr de mettre la main sur son mari et de ne pas croiser son ami rouquin. D'un geste lent, il ouvrit la porte pour remarquer que le brun était déjà là, la tête dans ses bras croisés semblant dormir sur un tas de paperasse. Contrairement aux croyances, Harry était quelqu'un de très ordonné, tout était toujours à sa place, le plumier et sa baguette à droite, le cadre de leur mariage à gauche à côté d'une photo de l'inséparable trio. Le blond tiqua en voyant leur cadre couché, il se déplaça silencieusement, mais pas assez car la voix du brun se fit entendre.

« Je ne dors pas Ron, pas la peine d'essayer d'être discret…»

Draco se demandait s'il devait être vexé d'être comparé au Wesley lorsque la tête d'Harry se leva sur lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Il l'observa silencieusement, sans surprise, et se calla le dos contre son fauteuil avec un soupire.

« Draco… »

Le Serpentard ne le laissa pas finir. D'un geste rapide, il pose un genou devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les siens. Il n'y avait bien qu'Harry qui pouvait faire s'agenouiller et supplier un Malfoy.

« Pardonne-moi Harry, pitié, je ne recommencerai jamais… Pardonne-moi, je t'aime. »

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge du brun, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait cet homme devant lui, si pathétique, si faible. Il ne ressentait plus rien, juste une profonde indifférence.

« Je… Je ne peux pas Draco… »

Il déglutit alors que les yeux bleus du blond devenaient de plus en plus glacés.

« Tu m'as fait mal Draco, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te pardonner, je ne peux plus t'aimer… »

Le cœur du Serpentard se brisa à ces mots. Comment ? Il ne l'aimait plus ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Harry aimait Draco, comme Draco l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient opposés et pourtant complémentaires. Personne, personne ne pouvait compléter Harry comme il le faisait, personne ne pouvait l'aimer comme il le faisait.

Il se leva pour faire les cent pas, avant de chuchoter.

« Tu ne peux pas me quitter, Harry… »

Le brun se leva aussi pour s'éloigner un peu de lui, il en avait encore peur et les réactions du blond étaient aussi imprévisibles que les siennes.

« Je pense… Je te laisse l'appartement, Draco. Et tout ce qu'il y a dedans, juste… »

« Tu veux divorcer, Potter ? »

La voix glacée le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas osé dire ce mot, il ne pouvait pas, il restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge, alors il hocha simplement la tête jouant avec son alliance.

Il allait la retirer quand ses épaules furent saisies et il fut retourné.

« Je ne te le permets pas, Harry ! Tu entends ? Je te l'interdit ! Tu es à moi ! »

Le Gryffondor le repoussa durement.

« Tu t'entend parler, Draco ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! J'en ai marre de te jalousie et de ta possessivité ! C'est ça qui a tout gâché, tu as tous brisé tout seul ! »

Le blond le regarda, interdit, se retenant au bureau. Comment il pouvait le laisser alors que son cœur mourait pour lui ? Que ses yeux ne voyaient que lui ? Que tous ce qu'il voulait faire à ce moment même s'était l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui…

« Part maintenant, Draco… s'il te plaît. »

Partir pour laisser son amant à un autre ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant alors il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Dix ans, dix ans qu'il l'avait gardé ainsi, son cœur saignait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots mais c'était la seule solution. Encore une fois, Harry le poussait à faire ça…

« Je t'aime Harry… Je le fais pour nous. »

Le brun vit son époux sortir sa baguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de sortir la sienne que le sort fusait froidement.

« Obliviate… »

.

.

.

.

.

10 ans plus tard…

Avec un sourire, Harry alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant, 20 ans… 20 ans qu'il avait le plaisir d'être l'époux de l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. Monsieur Potter-Malfoy… ou Malfoy-Potter comme amusait à dire son possessif de mari. Aujourd'hui ils fêtaient leurs noces de porcelaine entourés de tous leurs amis, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient pariés que ça ne durerait jamais.

Ils étaient jaloux, Draco était le parfait mari… il ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

« Je t'aime Draco » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime Harry, pour toujours » lui répondit son époux.


End file.
